


a dream of spring

by manbunjon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Future Fic, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbunjon/pseuds/manbunjon
Summary: ”It was their second winter as the beloved Wards of Winterfell, but even when the snowdrift had deepened and the air had turned a brutish cold, the North had not seen such safety and comfort since their knees had bent to Lord Eddard all those years ago.”





	a dream of spring

The King and Queen in the North sat at the head of the high table. Even as their bodies eased back into relaxation and their mouths turned from speaking to laughing, Sansa’s eyes never strayed far from the faces of those men come to pay fealty. It brought her pleasure to see their happiness, to know that they were so greatly reaping the benefit of her struggle for autonomy.

Between the pair of golden chalices— a wedding gift from Ser Cewelyn— their hands curled together. Jon’s fingers traced the lines of her palm absently before letting their fingers once more entangle, as entwined as the wolves etched over the matching crowns upon their heads.

It was their second winter as the beloved Wards of Winterfell, but even when the snowdrift had deepened and the air had turned a brutish cold, the North had not seen such safety and comfort since their knees had bent to Lord Eddard all those years ago. Sansa offered her lord a slight smile, her thin fingers ghosting over his cheek as she stood from the table and bid their bannermen sleep well. She was joined not long after and though his warm breath tasted of ale they were no less welcomed, and no less pleasurable.

As they did each night, the Lord and Lady of Winterfell retired to their four poster and curled together beneath the furs. Winter grew nearer in a sweep of sleet and bitter cold, and by the time the wind became nothing but the swirl of falling snow, Sansa found that even though she still mourned the loss of her older gowns, the swell of her belly was more than enough to dull the loss.

As the babe grew nearer to birth, the king and queen grew only closer, two fools in love and lust, dreaming of tiny feet trotting through fresh grass, of orange skies and the bloom of warm weather roses— dreaming of spring.

**Author's Note:**

> > [if you enjoyed this story please consider sending me a small tip!](https://ko-fi.com/manbunjon)


End file.
